


Pretty

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle takes Felicity home after she's been shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: any, any rare pair, you have pretty eyes

"You are way too frowny."

Diggle actually smiles at that and it's only partly to do with the fact that Felicity has a dopey smile on her face when she says it, is listing to the side as she stares at him. He knows she's telling the truth and he knows why too - he thinks he's got a right to frown when he's had to take his girlfriend home, high as a kite on Oxycodone, because she's been shot. She's been in danger before because of their work on Team Arrow - they both have - but this is the most serious and Diggle can't help but think about how much worse it could have been. 

So he wasn't expecting to smile much tonight and that he is has more to do with the fact that her hands are reaching out towards him and he knows what she's going to do an instant before she starts pushing at his cheeks with her fingers, trying to rearrange his features into a smile. 

"You are too pretty to be so frowny," she tells him and he laughs, takes her wrists in his hands and pulls them down, lays them on his chest. "What?"

"Nobody's ever called me pretty is all," he tells her and she squints at him. 

"Then your friends are stupid. Or blind. Unless they really are blind in which case that was a mean thing to say." She bites her lip. "Why is the room spinning? Do I need more aspirins?"

She puts seventeen extra syllables in aspirins and Diggle chuckles. "The last thing you need is more aspirin, trust me." Standing, he leans down slightly, scoops her up in his arms. She weighs less than nothing and her arms go around his neck as she burrows her face into his shoulder. Her breath tickles his skin and he jumps just a little when she kisses the side of his neck. 

"You take such good care of me," he hears her mutter and it sounds like she's minutes away from passing out. He smiles again as he lays her down on the bed, pulls the covers over her. 

"Get some rest," he says and she pushes herself up on her elbows, pouting at him. He instantly knows what she's going to ask, just like he knows he's going to say yes - on very, very rare occasions she's looked at him like that and he's helpless against it. He only thanks his lucky stars that she either doesn't know the power of that look or that she doesn't care to abuse it. If she did either, he'd be screwed. 

"Stay with me?" It comes out more vulnerable than he expected and that's the other thing he's a sucker for so next thing he knows, he's sliding under the covers beside her, pulling her into his arms. She rests her cheek on his chest, right above his heart, tilts her head up so she can look at him. Her hand caresses his cheek and she whispers, "You are pretty... you have pretty eyes..."

Diggle grins as he kisses the top of her head. "You do too," he tells her. "Now, close them and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." 

"I'm feeling pretty good right now." She moves against him in a most deliberate fashion and Diggle has to grit his teeth against the inevitable result. He knows she's high on painkillers, isn't in her right mind, but she's also his girlfriend and they had a close call tonight and if it was any other night, that movement would definitely lead somewhere. "You make me feel good," she continues, with another roll of her hips, and Diggle starts reciting baseball stats in his head. 

Running one hand over her hair, the other down her back, seems safe enough for him, intimate enough for her and when he kisses the top of her head, she sighs happily. "I love you, John," she murmurs and if she notices his hands freeze, she doesn't react, just hums in the back of her throat and then she is asleep. 

She's never said that to him before and even though he knows she won't hear him, he tightens his grip on her and whispers, "I love you too." 


End file.
